Scandale au Nouvel An
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: En ce jour du 31 décembre, Mycroft s'ennuie et pourtant la fête bat son plein. Donc il invite des personnes bien connues pour un petit jeu. Le jeu commence et tous les invités de Mycroft sont impressionnés. Or ils sont interrompus, par qui? Un homme orgueilleux et sa fille. Irène est jalouse.


Sir **Arthur Conan Doyle** (ACD pour les intimes) a inventé les personnages que j'utilise ici, deux chercheurs appelés **Steven Moffat** et **Mark Gatiss** ont retenté l'expérience aidés par des techniciens de laboratoires très talentueux : **Benedict Cumberbatch**, **Martin Freeman** et **Lara Pulver**.

Au départ, je voulais écrire ce one-shot en anglais, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Je le traduirai plus tard. Un peu de glamour ça manquait avec le SherEne.

**Pairings **: Sherlock x Irène, SherEne, John x Mary, JohnStan.

**Avertissements :** lemon, SM, celui-ci est dur, il faut avoir le coeur accroché je vous préviens. Pas de flames, s'il-vous-plaît. Comme d'habitude avec ce rating c'est à vos risques et périls.

* * *

** Scandale au Nouvel An**

* * *

Une fête attendue depuis si longtemps pour certains, pour d'autres une occasion de se détendre et pour quelques rares, une manière d'observer les autres en toute impunité. Prenez Mycroft Holmes par exemple, cet homme s'ennuyait toujours ferme quand il s'agissait de fêtes et pourtant il retrouvait son bon vieux passe-temps grâce à elles, observer les gens. Il avait pratiqué cet exercice depuis sa plus tendre enfance en compagnie de son jeune frère, jeune frère qui avait très vite montré un don indéniable en la matière.

Sherlock était certainement l'être le plus doué qu'il ait jamais rencontré, certes il manquait d'expérience par rapport à lui-même Mycroft Holmes mais il avait espoir qu'un jour Sherlock le surpasserait peut-être. Son jeune frère était le centre de son univers et ce qui l'approchait de près ou de loin, le touchait aussi.

Quand il avait enlevé John Watson pour savoir ce qui se passait entre lui et son frère, il l'avait délibérément provoqué. Il avait plaisanté sur leur futur mariage, or Mycroft voulait savoir si le docteur Watson était réellement loyal ou pas et il n'avait pas été déçu par le médecin. Le médecin avait tué un homme pour sauver Sherlock ce qui avait valu la reconnaissance éternelle de Mycroft.

Le médecin évoluait tranquillement sur la piste de danse du palais utilisé pour l'occasion, pour une fois cette célébration n'avait pas lieu au palais de la reine mais dans une résidence secondaire. Mycroft avait obtenu des invitations à la demande expresse du médecin et Mary et naturellement, il avait envoyé des billets à son jeune frère et sa compagne.

D'ailleurs, que faisaient donc Sherlock et sa chanteuse à la voix si merveilleuse ? Oui, Mycroft avait admis qu'Irène Adler excellait dans cet art, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué publiquement et encore moins à voix haute. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup et il n'apprécierait pas perdre face à cette femme du tout. Il n'avait jamais été battu même ce Moriarty ne l'avait pas ébranlé du tout. Au contraire, Mycroft avait donné certaines choses au criminel pour être sûr que celui-ci commettrait certaines erreurs.

Mais il chassa Moriarty de ses pensées pour se focaliser sur le beau couple qui venait d'apparaître au sommet des marches de la salle de bal. L'homme portait un élégant costume et une rivière de roses blanches à la boutonnière tandis que la jeune femme portait une longue robe rouge dos-nu qui révélait toute l'ampleur de sa sensualité.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Sherlock, regarde-les tous, si drapés dans leur orgueil qu'ils en oublient leur stupidité.

La voix si suave et si envoutante de sa compagne le faisait s'attirer de plus en plus vers elle, ne pouvant résister aux accents exotiques résonnant au fond de sa gorge. Sherlock tendit donc mieux l'oreille pour mieux écouter sa compagne.

- Imagine-les quand ils découvriront qu'ils ne pourront pas obtenir les faveurs de mon cher frère aîné.

Irène rit doucement quand elle entendit ce petit trait d'esprit tout à fait digne de Sherlock et tellement vrai. Ces pauvres politiciens pensaient tellement au pouvoir, à l'argent et au profit qu'ils en oubliaient le reste, dommage pour eux. C'est pourquoi ils demandaient toujours leurs services pour se divertir, pour éviter l'embarras, le scandale, Irène s'était vraiment beaucoup amusée avec ces deux époux et cette délicate princesse. Quant à Sherlock, il avait beaucoup aimé enquêter sur l' enlèvement des enfants de l'ambassadeur.

- Ils seront dépités, c'est sûr, de voir que le si grand Mycroft Holmes refuse de les aider de quelque manière que ce soit, plaisanta Irène Adler.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Puis, Irène lui baisa fugacement les pommettes, à ce contact si intime, Sherlock frissonna légèrement et son pouls s'accéléra très légèrement. Irène nota avec plaisir ce changement, appréciant pleinement qu'elle était la seule à avoir un tel effet sur lui. Oh oui, toutes en crèveraient de jalousie, tiens, en parlant de fans, où étaient John et Mary ?

Or Mycroft semblait avoir d'autres projets pour eux, il leur fit un signe discret de la main depuis le pilier où il avait pris place. Le conseiller de la reine semblait ravi par leur présence. Sherlock bien malgré lui fut intrigué par ce que risquait de lui proposer son frère, sachant qu'il aimait les mystères.

- Irène, Sherlock, je me demandais quand vous viendriez, se lamenta presque Mycroft.

John et Mary les avaient rejoints, eux aussi très curieux par ce que leur proposait le patriarche de la famille Holmes, patriarche qui semblait revenir à la vie quand il les aperçut marcher à sa rencontre. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres minces et effilées par le temps, par son masque de politicien et par manque de bonheur.

- Permettez-moi de vous suggérer un petit jeu, proposa Mycroft Holmes.

Sherlock entrouvrit ses lèvres, reconnaissant les premiers signes d'une séance de déduction organisée par son frère aîné. Il était vraiment étonné que son frère n'abandonnait pas ce petit jeu malgré le temps qui avait passé, détruisant petit à petit l'innocence de leur enfance, remplacée par le cœur froid de l'adulte.

- Quelle cible ? demanda avec une excitation à peine contenue Sherlock.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil appréciateur, ainsi Sherlock n'avait pas effacé de sa mémoire leurs petits entretiens lors des réceptions familiales. Or leurs amis ne comprenaient pas où voulaient en venir les deux frères, que leur cachaient-ils une fois de plus ? Et à quoi faisait référence la cible ?

-Sherlock, explique donc à nos amis ce à quoi nous allons jouer. Tu ne voudrais pas les laisser dans l'ignorance.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, comme d'habitude, il devrait expliquer les règles, comme d'habitude il devait faire le travail à la place de Mycroft mais il sentait que le jeu était peut-être plus important ce soir que leurs querelles incessantes. C'était encore une des rares choses qui les rapprochaient.

- Notre petit jeu consiste à analyser les activités d'une personne rien qu'en l'observant. Simple.

Et Sherlock se tourna vers son frère :

- Qui ?

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient rivés sur le visage du conseiller de la reine, conseiller qui dégageait de plus en plus de puissance, de force, d'énergie. Mycroft Holmes prit une expression faciale qui n'était sans rappeler celle de son jeu frère : celle d'un rapace avec une acuité visuelle hors normes. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et même Sherlock se sentit profondément mal à l'aise face à son frère. On affirmait que Sherlock était celui à craindre mais Mycroft était de très loin le plus effrayant des deux. Oubliée l'expression flegmatique qu'il revêtait par convenance.

- Regarde ce serveur.

Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer.

**MH-RU-MH-RU-MH-RU-MH-RU-MH-RU**

- Il porte des gants blancs cependant le revers apparaît un peu trop, un détail qu'il n'a pas remarqué par manque de temps, commença Sherlock.

Mycroft leva un sourcil appréciateur cependant il affirma tout autre chose :

- Pas seulement, regarde un peu plus près…

Et ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans un petit duel amical qui dura plusieurs minutes sur celui qui découvriraient le plus de choses sur le serveur. Sherlock découvrit ainsi que le serveur était Ecossais et Mycroft nota qu'il était un ancien militaire de carrière et qu'il avait ait ses classes à Oxford. Mais déçu par l'armée, il se reconvertit en domestique, servant la famille royale par patriotisme.

Leurs invités et amis ouvraient des yeux immenses quand ils entendaient d'où venaient leurs déductions et John trouva que Mycroft était beaucoup plus aiguisé au jeu de la déduction que Sherlock. Sherlock était bien sûr digne d'admiration mais John préféra taire que Mycroft était beaucoup plus perspicace que son jeune frère.

Fascinée bien malgré elle, Irène sut aussitôt que Moriarty face à l'aîné des Holmes n'aurait strictement aucune chance. Elle non plus et elle en avait presque fait les frais d'ailleurs. Mais c'était du passé et l'aîné des Holmes semblait l'avoir acceptée, c'est du moins ce que prétendait John Watson.

- Mycroft Holmes ! s'écria cependant une voix qui se voulait douce et polie.

Le susnommé sursauta presque quand il entendit cette voix qui paraissait sortir de nulle part et il tourna vivement la tête en direction de ladite voix.

- Je savais que je vous trouverai ici, le conseiller favori de la reine ne manquerait pas une fête pareille.

Il ne semblait pas étonné le moins du monde, bien au contraire il espérait apercevoir Mycroft ici-même, son air faussement ravi et son sourire contrit le trahissait. Mais Mycroft n'avait pas l'air heureux de voir cet homme interrompre son petit jeu avec son jeune frère. Bien qu'il affichait un sourire, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui auraient transpercés de part en part le politicien puisque c'en était un.

- Et bien que me voulez-vous ? demanda froidement Mycroft.

Le politicien avait très certainement flairé le on glacial de Mycroft et croisa les mains en un geste obséquieux comme pour prouver qu'il serait éternellement aux pieds de l'aîné des Holmes. Son sourire se fit encore plus mielleux et faux comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais je vois que vous avez de la compagnie, suis-je arrivé au mauvais moment ?

L'attitude de Mycroft ne laissa rien transparaître de la colère qui irradiait de tout son être, or, Sherlock nota tout de même la raideur soudaine des bras de son frère et sa tête qui se penchait légèrement.

- Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon jeune frère, Sherlock et son ami le docteur Watson.

Les yeux du politicien s'illuminèrent à l'évocation de Sherlock et se tourna ainsi vers le détective comme si l'intérêt de cet homme était des plus sincères. Il courba légèrement l'échine face au beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- J'ignorais que le frère de Mycroft Holmes n'était autre que le célèbre détective privé. Mais vous êtes célibataire, c'est du moins ce que racontent les journaux. Aussi, je vous présente ma délicieuse fille, Alicia.

N'avait-il pas vu la façon dont se tenaient Irène auprès de Sherlock ? Etait-il aveugle ? Irène se sentit profondément insultée et Sherlock lui serra la main pour l'inciter au calme, il valait mieux laisser Mycroft s'occuper de cette affaire pour une fois. Sherlock sentait que lui-même était prêt à se jeter sur cet homme qui voulait sans aucun doute assurer un beau mariage à sa fille.

Il se souvint avec tristesse des jours quand sa propre mère essayait d'arranger les choses avec une jeune fille. Hélas aucune ne correspondait à ses attentes et de nombreuses jeunes femmes furent déçues. Sherlock était très bel homme et par conséquent, couru.

- Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, je présume ? J'ai lu votre nom à de multiples reprises dans la presse. J'ai entendu et vu tellement de choses de vous.

La jeune femme commença à tracer des cercles sur la poitrine de Sherlock ce qui déplut profondément à Irène. Si elle ne savait pas que Sherlock était profondément amoureux d'elle au point d'écrire pour elle, elle l'aurait giflé. Mais elle avait confiance en lui… pour remettre cette garce à sa place.

Le détective consultant prit une profonde respiration qui fit trembler tout son corps de rage : on ne touchait pas impunément son corps de la sorte. Seule une personne avait ce plein droit et elle était en ce moment-même à ses côtés. Aussi prit-il un à un les doigts de la dénommée Alicia et en un geste de dégoût les rejeta.

- Je crains, mademoiselle, que vous ne correspondiez pas à mes goûts.

Alicia recula comme si Sherlock l'avait giflée, ses yeux s'ouvrirent ronds, très ronds, au point de ressembler à une fée que l'orgueil blessé corromprait. Elle perdit de sa grâce et son visage se tordit, ressemblant ainsi à celui d'un serpent. Elle leva son bras tremblant et jeta le contenu de son verre au visage de Sherlock et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le beau visage d'Irène. La cantatrice en fut profondément humiliée.

- Monsieur, je crains que notre entretien se finisse maintenant, nous reparlerons je pense quand vous aurez mieux éduqué votre fille, fit sèchement Mycroft.

Les yeux du conseiller de la reine étaient animés par la foudre et ses yeux rappelèrent Sherlock lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère. Toute sa haine était focalisée sur ses yeux pourtant si calme d'habitude, faisant reculer même ses amis. Mary et John remercièrent Mycroft pour son intervention si rapide, Sherlock aurait massacré la jeune fille et Irène aurait parachevé l'œuvre de Sherlock.

Face à ce groupe si furieux, le politicien préféra quitter leur territoire et s'enfoncer dans la foule qui n'avait rien remarqué de leur querelle, entraînant sa fille derrière lui :

- Si seulement tu n'en faisais pas qu'à ta tête, tu aurais trouvé un mari bien plus tôt !

La semaine suivante, un scandale ferait la une des journaux : un politicien aurait donné des informations sur le Royaume-Uni à un groupe de terroristes.

**JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM**

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft demanda au serveur de lui donner une paire de clefs d'une chambre qu'il avait réservée à son nom pour leur donner le temps de se changer. Il en avait réservé trois, permettant ainsi aux deux couples et à lui-même de se reposer le reste de la nuit au palais même. Sherlock prit la main d'Irène et la mena aux étages supérieurs, Irène avait toujours la nuque raide et ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour Moriarty. Le plus jeune des Holmes espérait que l'ex-dominatrice ne sombrerait pas à nouveau.

En un tournemain il ouvrit la chambre qui leur était réservée et fit asseoir Irène sur le lit double à baldaquins blancs. Les épaules d'Irène tremblaient de rage et d'humiliation mais Sherlock ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec la détresse des gens du tout. Il avait à peine su se montrer aimant face à une Mrs Hudson plus que déboussolée, laissant ainsi tout le travail à John.

Il enleva donc sa chemise, se retrouvant torse-nu, toujours à réfléchir à comment s'y prendre avec Irène.

La réponse fusa dans son esprit :

_Prends-la dans tes bras !_

La voix avait l'accent de celle de John Watson.

Sherlock se plaça donc devant Irène les bras le long du corps et fléchit ses genoux avec raideur, il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens et portant il s'agissait d'Irène, celle qu'il avait choisi. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur ses coudes blancs. Il se pencha vers Irène pour recueillir les gouttes de vin mêles à ses larmes de rage et de haine. Le sel et l'alcool formaient un curieux mélange, à la fois doux et amer qui correspondait bien malgré tout à Irène.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son amant, plongeant son regard empli de glace dans ses iris argentés qui tentaient vainement de comprendre. Ses iris bleus se glacèrent encore plus quand ils crurent lire de la pitié dans les yeux gris de Sherlock.

Irène leva le poing or les réflexes de Sherlock lui permirent de prendre les poignets de la belle ténébreuse juste à temps dans ses propres mains.

-Je suis ton allié. Pas ton adversaire, lui rappela sèchement Sherlock.

Il dénoua les lacets de sa robe en même temps puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste cohérent. Il sentit les ongles de son amante se planter dans ses joues de marbre et Sherlock sut aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas la pitié alors il se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et lui arracha presque son corset rouge sang.

Il planta ses ongles dans ses épaules et lacérèrent sa peau si diaphane, qui semblait si fragile. Irène sembla apprécier ce traitement et gémit presque de plaisir, du coup Sherlock se pencha sur la nuque et lui mordit la peau nue.

Et tout en caressant sa peau avec ses doigts en forme de serres d'aigles, Sherlock lécha sa peau et laissait des marques de dents le long de sa chair qui en devint vite rouge. Puis le détective consultant sentit que les doigts de sa belle se plantèrent férocement dans la peau de son beau et le sang coula plus que lors de leurs séances précédentes.

Son corps se cabra et leurs deux sexes se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, les seules barrières qui les séparaient étaient le pantalon de l'un et la jupe de l'autre. Sherlock passa ses doigts sous la jupe d'Irène et la belle se cambra encore plus de plaisir à peine contenu. Sherlock mordilla la peau de sa cuisse offerte et laissa sa langue tracer des petits cercles sur le membre de sa compagne.

Il glissa ses mains en-dessous de la bande de tissu qui cachait le fruit de son désir et le déchira en deux, l'envoya au loin avec la jupe. Il se dressa à nouveau, à genoux face à elle qui réclamait encore plus de ses caresses si bestiales et sauvages. Sherlock prit donc les jambes d'Irène entre ses mains puissantes et les cala dans son dos.

Il glissa ses doigts le long des ses jambes et les croisa devant l'antre de sa dulcinée, il fit pénétrer ses doigts d'un coup ce qui plongea Irène dans l'euphorie, oh non, elle ne voulait pas de douceur ce soir. Elle désirait que Sherlock calme sa colère tout de suite.

Il fit plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts, brisant presque le clitoris de la femme, risquant de révéler au monde entier qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps. Or Sherlock tenait à garder cette part d'elle qu'il ne voulait pas briser, chérissant cette part d'illusion existant encore entre eux.

Sherlock sentit un liquide suinter des parois et sut aussitôt que sa belle était préparée, il retira son pantalon et son membre dur se heurta à l'antre libre de la belle et pénétra plusieurs fois en des coups secs un point sensible. Il était rapide, très rapide mais sans pour autant douloureux. Il ne voulait pas non plus la blesser, sachant que les blessures qui apparaîtraient seraient assimilées à un viol sauvage et barbare.

Bientôt leurs cris envahirent toute la pièce, ne se rappelant même plus qu'ils étaient dans un palais de la reine, que Mycroft avait réservé cette chambre pour eux ils étaient seuls. Irène se cambrait de plus en plus et son corps se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui de Sherlock, en quelques instants leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Et ils se libérèrent. L'orgasme les secoua en même temps et ils retombèrent sur leur lit, la respiration saccadée à se regarder entre quatre –yeux à se demander si ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Ils s'étaient adonnés à leur plaisir, en oubliant le reste, à en perdre la raison, et pourtant ils se sentaient cent fois mieux que quelques instants auparavant.

Irène avait enfin un plan pour anéantir cet homme et sa garce de fille. Elle baisa goulument les lèvres de son amant et se leva et prit une autre robe. Cette robe était bleue, couleur préférée de Sherlock, elle l'avait réservée pour la soirée de lancement de son nouvel album et pourtant, elle sentait que maintenant était le bon moment pour la porter.

Certes elle regrettait les roses blanches de la boutonnière de Sherlock, roses qu'elle avait choisies pendant de longues heures pour s'accorder avec le teint et le costume de son aimé, pour montrer ses sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer autrement. Mais elle avait voulu faire plaisir à Sherlock pour une fois et se faire plaisir par la même occasion.

En cela, elle avait été blessée. Ces gouttes de vin sur son visage, rouges comme le sang symbolisaient sa blessure que Sherlock avait réussi à cicatriser. Pour cela il eut droit à un autre baiser.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Plus tard, ils rejoindraient les politiciens aux côtés de leurs amis, amis qui préféraient ne pas savoir comment Irène était requinquée, ne pas savoir pourquoi Sherlock avait l'aura d'un tigre cherchant sa proie et désiraient regarder les feux d'artifices ensemble et heureux.

* * *

**Une petite review serait la bienvenue en ces fêtes de fin d'année.****  
**

**Je vous souhaite en avance une bonne et heureuse année 2013, année sous le signe du serpent.**

**Qu'elle vous soit bénéfique !**

**Que les étoiles d'Elbereth veillent sur vous !**

**Les fans de Tolkien comprendront et ceux qui viennent de regarder et lire _Le Hobbit_ pour voir Martin.  
**


End file.
